


时光书

by DorrisTang



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	时光书

*  
  
Orlando在街头找了一部公用电话，把硬币投进去，话筒贴在他脸上，带着塑料的冰凉。里面有提示音响起，他数着，一声，两声，三声，那边准时接通：“你好？”  
  
他扫视了一眼外面，街道人来人往，棕榈树稀疏高悬。他伸手把棒球帽的帽檐往下扣了扣，对着话筒说：“Viggo，你愿意出来见我吗？我在洛杉矶的日落大道。我想见你。”  
  
电话那边沉默，Orlando双手握住了话筒，他转过一边去面对着墙壁那侧，皱着眉头说：“你在洛杉矶？你现在在加州，对吧？有人告诉我了。”  
  
电话线又传送无限沉默，就在Orlando快要失去耐心挂掉电话时，他听见话筒那头说：“好吧，孩子，你在电话机附近不要走开，我来接你。”  
  
天空夕阳接近渲染的橙蓝，在造星和成名的好莱坞，这条曲折蜿蜒的道路是一条分割南部西好莱坞和北部西好莱坞的邮政编码分界线。Orlando从电话亭里出来，他靠在路边墙壁上，尽量让阴影遮挡着自己。他漫无目的地想，电影拍摄结束之后，他也将在这座城市成名，就像Viggo Mortensen。  
  
从学校里出来，Orlando在新西兰仍然在学习。对于演戏和其他，他仍然是一个新生。而Viggo是老练的熟手。Viggo给他的感觉像是孩童时期牵着他的手的母亲——或者父亲——他对父亲没有什么记忆，Orlando曾不经意地向他坦白：“我觉得你有时候教我时就像我的爸爸，没别的意思，就是感觉，如果爸爸是这种感觉的话。”  
  
他在漫无目的地思绪纷飞，等待Viggo来把他接走。事实上，他在两天前就应该飞回伦敦去，回到家里好好休息，毕竟刚刚结束的拍摄耗费了所有人大量的精力。但他在订机票时改变了主意。  
  
“上车。”棱角分明的黑色吉普在路边刹车，戴着墨镜的男人对Orlando面无表情地说。  
  
车平稳地调头驶向路口，Orlando在副驾驶上坐定，他什么也没问，任由Viggo载他去任何地方。  
  
“你确定我一定会来接你？”Viggo穿一件很随意的T恤，像是刚从家里出来，他说话间Orlando撑着头打量他，发现他脚上是一双运动拖鞋，胡子没有打理，带着中年人的颓废，让Orlando觉得很有意思。  
  
他随意地回答：“你已经来了。”  
  
他们两个不再交谈，车里安静下去。Orlando看着窗外，因为交通灯车子缓缓停下来，他把车窗摇下来，右边一辆同样开着窗户的车子停下，司机和他眼神交汇。  
  
“——Stewart！”Orlando认出并肩的司机，他露出笑容来，“傍晚好。”他向后靠向座椅靠背，显出驾驶座掌控着方向盘的人，Viggo有些局促，但仍然礼貌地对他的朋友说，“你好，Stewart。”  
  
他们寒暄了几句，交通灯通行，车子驶离路口，车里又陷入了安静。  
  
他们直接回了Viggo的房子。Orlando跟在他身后进去，Viggo让他放松一点，找点娱乐给自己，他去准备晚饭。Orlando在客厅的沙发上坐了一会儿，就起身到厨房去。  
  
“你会做饭？”他倚在门边问。  
  
Viggo熟练地煮了蔬菜奶油浓汤给他，他把碗端去桌上，戴上手套去取烤好的挞。他转过头对Orlando说：“我四十岁了，Orli。假如我不会自己做饭，我怎么独身生活几十年？”  
  
Orlando无可奈何地笑起来，似乎认为自己问了个愚蠢的问题。Viggo转回去继续处理挞，他把挞从模具上抠下来放在瓷盘里，而趁他正往上面淋花生酱时，他感觉一个温热的身体贴着他的后背，年轻而健壮，两只手臂从身后搂住他，瘦削的脸颊靠在他脊背上。这个动作亲密、依赖，好像一只初生的虎猫在向父亲寻求安全，又像一只吻颈的天鹅在向伴侣寻求安慰。无论哪一种都让Viggo现在愣住手头的事情，心里情绪翻涌。  
  
而抱住他的人并没有满足于只抱着他，青年灵活地滑到他面前，钻在他与流理台之间。他的两只手因为戴着手套而有些局促，上面沾了面粉和花生酱，Viggo不知道该搂住他还是该推开他，或者先把手套摘下来。  
  
“Vig……”Orlando趁他犹豫时用双手捧住了他的脸，轻声呢喃。Viggo微微皱着眉想要躲开他的视线，而Orlando捧得很紧，不愿意让他逃开。  
  
他凑过来，像寻找水源的小狗一样嗅年长者的脖颈，最终落脚于嘴唇，用年轻的双唇碰了碰。Viggo被他弄得有点昏沉的脑袋忽然清醒过来，他迅速脱下了手套推开了Orlando，退开一步距离。  
  
“Viggo！”Orlando有些失望地喊道。  
  
“这就够了。”Viggo没有看他的眼睛，Orlando的眼睛就是精灵的眼睛——他在新西兰那几年常常无法自拔地想，里面有清澈的湖底和葱郁的森林。但他不能陷入其中。他平静地绕过Orlando去取了挞和叉子，把它们送到餐桌上，“晚餐时间，先生。”  
  
餐桌上的气氛依然沉默，Viggo边吃边打量Orlando，并贴心地给他添上汤在碗里。就在晚餐要结束前，Orlando忽然低声说：“Viggo，我们在新西兰时过得非常开心，不是吗？”  
  
新西兰……Viggo盯着那只仅仅吃了一半不到的挞，仿佛从它看到了新西兰起伏的山峦和河流，还有乳白色流淌的月光。Orlando比现在还要青涩一些，像个第一次出栅栏的小羊羔。他永远记得他们初次见面的场景，即使回忆变得模糊，但他能回忆起一团火光一样热烈的感觉。“我最想成为Viggo Mortensen，真的。”Orlando在他的记忆里坦言说道，“……说得好像我爱上他了似的！”  
  
他自己也着了魔，带着很久都没有过的感官冲动想要接触年轻人。Viggo觉得嘴唇仍然滚烫，因为他想起银蕨森林里不小心迷路滚下山坡去，他们两个团在一起落地，他撑在Orlando身上，他们两个都是一身泥一脸土，又脏又累，然而落定之后他们两个却一起放声大笑，笑完之后，Viggo保持着这个姿势没有动，他就是凝视了Orlando那双眼睛，他认为自己被蛊惑了——他俯下身亲了他。  
  
Orlando那时候好像也惊呆了，这柔情一吻分开之后，Viggo从他身上下来，坐在一旁打理自己满是泥土的衣服，而Orlando呆愣了半天才坐起来。Viggo看着他，他用两只手抱着膝盖稍稍别过头去，月光从稀疏的林间洒下来，Viggo心里一动，举起胸前的相机拍了下来——那是最美的Orlando Bloom。  
  
不，他那时候已经开始错了。Viggo清醒过来，对边拿着银勺在蔬菜奶油浓汤里搅动边质问他的人叹说：“Orli，你不明白。”  
  
那一吻之后，新西兰的Orlando彻底热烈地爱上了大他二十岁的男人，可Orlando不在乎——Viggo能够感觉到，他什么都可以不在乎！什么旁人的眼光、未来的星途……他很快乐，他有的是勇气和爱情。现在依然还是这样。  
  
“Orlando，我认为你应该冷静下来。”Viggo放下银勺，真诚地看着他的眼睛说。  
  
Orlando觉得荒谬：“冷静？冷静什么？”  
  
“我对你来说太老了。”Viggo低下头重新拿起银勺，挖了一勺蔬菜汤送进嘴里细细咀嚼，“你明白我指的是什么。”  
  
“我完全不明白。”Orlando说，“Viggo，这和年龄没有关系……”  
  
“它确实有。”  
  
Viggo打断了他的话，毫不客气地直视着Orlando。他很少露出完全直白的感情，在Orlando面前他永远温和而理性，只有两次他打破了边界：一次是在银蕨森林中，他控制不住的吻了Orlando；一次是现在，为了纠正之前的“错误”，他不得不暂时失去温和。  
  
Orlando也直视着他说：“……我爱你。”  
  
Viggo为他这句话痛苦地闭上眼睛，他的心在剧烈地扭曲着——一半要冲出理智的禁锢回应他，一半要抵死关上冲击的闸门，他快要被撕成两半。  
  
许久，他艰难地说：“……你完全、彻底错解了你的感情。”  
  
又过了许久，Orlando问：“那你告诉我，你对于我是什么？”  
  
Viggo此时终于理智占了上风，他深吸一口气，回答：“年长的领导者，崇拜者，Orli。”  
  
又是长久的沉默，沉默填满他们这次会面的所有空隙。  
  
“那么就像你说的那样吧，Viggo。”Orlando疲倦地说，“我要回去了。”  
  
“现在？”  
  
“对，现在。抱歉。”他勉强笑了一下，推开椅子起身。Orlando向来说到做到。Viggo跟着他起身走到客厅，又走到门口，他紧紧皱着眉看着青年离开的背影，手扣在门把手上，但最终他什么也没说。  
  
Orlando离开之后洛杉矶开始下雨，明明下午傍晚还是灿烂云霞，但夜晚暴雨冲刷街道，带走一切热烈的气息。  
  
Viggo回到餐桌前。他对面的浓汤还在冒着热气，他默默吃完了晚餐，收拾了厨房，淋浴睡觉。  
  
他做了个梦，梦里一片混乱。第二天早上醒来，他觉得痛不欲生。  
  
在那天之后，Viggo就没有再见到过Orlando。Orlando在剧组待的时间越来越长，即使偶尔休息也不会来洛杉矶，从媒体上他得知Orlando回了伦敦、去了巴黎、去了西班牙。Viggo试着用手机给他发讯息，Orlando有回应，但简洁干净。又过了不久，Viggo也接下了工作跟随剧组去，他们从媒体得知，Orlando交往了女朋友。  
  
这很好……Viggo告诉自己。  
  
随着时间的推移，他觉得自己只要不再亲眼看到Orlando，那种感情就不会那么强烈，虽然他开始晚上睡不着觉——他选择坐在灯下写作，睁着两只猫头鹰一样的眼睛，但他白天精神仍然不错，因为在早晨上帝把所有痛苦都集中，他醒来时仍然痛不欲生。  
  
他觉得自己像一个自作自受的僧侣，以折磨自己为宗旨。  
  
“嘿，Orlando在媒体上提到你。”剧组的人偶尔跟他打趣，他们把娱乐报纸翻给他看，“瞧，他提到森林和你、还有精灵耳朵……”  
  
Viggo挤出微笑，他发现他的心还是会被牵动，只要一提到森林。  
  
“他的女友……”Viggo选择起身离开，他说自己口渴了，去找点水喝。  
  
他工作结束，再一次回到美利坚，为了出版书他联系了很多老朋友，某次他们提起Orlando，Viggo皱眉说：“有一段时间没联系了，他最近在干什么？”  
  
“他……换了女朋友？上次我在伦敦的club里见过他。”老朋友有些尴尬地说，“大概这样。”  
  
“工作呢？”Viggo紧接着问。  
  
“我不清楚，听说不太好，要被提名金酸莓奖。”朋友看他脸色难看，适时地换了个话题，“你打算在哪里办展会？”  
  
回家以后，Viggo疲惫地坐在沙发上，他长久地用手揉着太阳穴，想要缓解头疼。“如果你这么关心他，为什么不自己打电话给他呢？”他想起走之前老朋友对他说。  
  
Viggo犹豫了，他认为不该再和Orlando过深的交往，然而这才过去不到一年时间，Orlando居然就做得如此离谱。他感觉心里有怒不可遏的情绪要喷发出来，还有别的感情掺杂其中。  
  
Orlando接到电话时，他刚刚宿醉醒来，然而接到Viggo的电话让他清醒了许多。  
  
“Orli。”Viggo叫他。  
  
“Viggo，发生了什么？”他揉着眼睛从酒店床上坐起来，身旁的床上裸身女人还在熟睡。  
  
“你在哪里？伦敦的家里？还是酒店的床上？”  
  
Orlando停顿了一下，皱起眉头，“怎么了？”  
  
“看来你最近确实在鬼混——见鬼。”那边听上去有点生气，而Orlando却觉得荒诞，“Orlando，作为过来人，我给你的建议你应该听一听：金钱和名声是容易腐烂的华服，它迷失你的心智，你明白吗？”  
  
Orlando赤裸着身体走下床去，他把手机换一只手拿，酒店的落地窗帘厚重，把房间里遮挡的密不透风，光线一丝都照不进来，除非他自己拉开一角。  
  
“如果你还想回到最开始追求的道路上，就远离一点疯狂的聚会和女人——”  
  
“你听起来像和我有关系的人，才来教训我，Vig，”Orlando轻声说，“如果你想教育我，你就应该早一点就告诉我这些。”他看着床上的女人翻了个身，慵懒地睁开眼睛，他嘴边牵起一点笑容给她，又转瞬即逝。  
  
“我只是作为一个过来人，给想要成就一番事业的年轻人一点建议。”Viggo尽力保持平静地说，他听见电话那边有女人甜蜜的嗓音叫他“darling”，让他眉头青筋直跳。  
  
“那你真的应该早点告诉我的，”Orlando说，“那我就会以为你是爱我的，不管你是远离我还是靠近我，最起码给了我希望。现在我只会认为‘你于我只是一个年长的领路人’，”他把Viggo的原话奉还，“我没有必要听你的，Viggo。”  
  
他在挂掉电话前忍不住叫了一声：“Orlando……”  
  
“啊哈？”年轻人漫不经心地回答。  
  
他突然冲动地说：“你想来看演奏会吗？”  
  
Viggo尽管后悔过自己理智没有继续占据上风，但在那之后，他早上醒来不再那么难受。他发现自己似乎能明白一点Orlando的快乐：跟随自己的心的快乐。  
  
他尽量让自己显得不那么明显，可见到Orlando时，他还是不可抑制地陷入年轻人长久未见的那双眼睛里，森林一般幽暗深邃，青年身上还是能看到当时快乐王子的样子。  
  
这一次，洛杉矶的夜晚没有下雨。夜幕一空如洗，在Viggo房子阁楼的玻璃天窗上，Orlando靠在Viggo的胸膛上，Viggo靠在枕头上，他们看到星星和月亮交相辉映，闪闪发亮。  
  
送Orlando回伦敦前，Viggo觉得自己简直是疯了。  
  
在他的房子里，几乎是每一寸地方：沙发上、餐桌上、卧室里、书房里……他们尽情做爱。Viggo有时候疲惫不堪，他从不掩饰自己的气喘吁吁。Orli露出洁白的牙齿，笑得开心得意：“嘿，怎么了，人类，你累得好像喘不过气来。”  
  
他则笑骂：“去一边去，小崽子。”  
  
Orlando终于得偿所愿地吻他，让他想起那个在厨房里未完成的吻：Orli用双手捧着他的脸颊，眼睛璀璨如同湖水和森林，嘴唇温热柔软。他们在日落大道的电话亭里接吻，夕阳烧得火红，热浪打得地面反射出汽光。Viggo从来没有如此充沛的创作欲望，他的笔墨好像源源不断的乳汁，稿纸雪花片一样飞向出版社去。  
  
他甚至愿意拉上朋友一起走进电影院去看Orlando主演的电影。朋友几乎是被他吓了一跳，反复确认是不是要看这一部——这绝不是他的品味，他们都深刻地知道。  
  
最开始他还能含蓄，而在红毯上，青年也毫不顾忌地在镜头前抱着他亲他的脸颊；于是他们夜晚共同去海边散步，他选择牵起Orlando的手；后来他发现热恋和狂恋让人抑制不住，他忍不住在人前也回吻青年的脸颊。Viggo想起自己的二十岁。  
  
回伦敦之后，Orlando保持着每天和Viggo联系一次的频率，进行着自己的工作。他觉得这很甜蜜，就像“蝙蝠侠与罗宾”——不是说他们两个谁帮助了谁，他不想取得一点Viggo在事业上对他实质性的帮助——这也不是说他不想成为Viggo了。总之，他有自己的步调，Viggo也有自己的步调，他们不要求步伐一致，但是殊途同归。  
  
他还决定在洛杉矶买一幢房子，把它作为“精灵”的绿林小屋。Orlando对Viggo说，如果顺利，我想和你在洛杉矶结婚。  
  
“这就是我想到的地方。”Orlando隔着大洋用电话对Viggo说，他直白而浪漫，Viggo总说他不像个英伦绅士，“结婚、共同生活接下来的时间，Vig，我爱你。”  
  
而Viggo和Orlando还没有住进精灵的小屋，他们就爆发了许多问题。  
  
“我不喜欢你演这种片子。”Viggo偶尔会非常直接地打电话去对Orlando说，“烂俗、可笑、毫无意义……Orli，它没有艺术价值！”  
  
Orlando不耐烦地回答：“是的、是的……可它赚钱！Vig！”  
  
“赚钱？这不是艺术！”  
  
“天……Vig，艺术让我吃不饱饭、装修不起房子。我需要先填饱肚子，好吗？”Orlando说，“你能不能不要总是教训我？我二十六岁、二十七岁了，不是幼稚的小孩子！”  
  
Viggo说：“我没有在教训你，我在陈述我的观点。”  
  
“你就是在教训我，你任何时候都要教训我，从新西兰开始，你就在教训我。”Orlando快速说，“买啤酒还是我跟你学的，记得吗？”  
  
Viggo愣住，他难以置信地问：“这有什么错？”  
  
“是的，没错，你没有错。”许久，Orlando说，“下周去洛杉矶的航班我要取消，我不要过去。”  
  
Viggo挂掉电话，他看向沙发上送来摊在一边的西服，上面配了一枚银色银蕨别针，他愤怒地把别针取下来扔在一旁，看也不看它一眼。  
  
离开家前往杜比剧院之前，他在网上看到捕风捉影的娱乐新闻：Orlando出入夜店，以及与男性举止亲密。Viggo用两只手捂住脸，他坐在沙发上，想起圣经里巴别塔建立起来，最终快要通天时，被上帝用一根手指推倒的故事。他想起新西兰的日子。  
  
Viggo觉得还不是时候放弃。  
  
他从来没说过，可Orlando说：“我已经拥有了人生中最美好的时光。”  



End file.
